Gaia Knight
'Gaia Knight' A gaia knight is a warrior of nature in all forms and comprehensions of the word. Being near stone gives him great power and prowess in combat. This mastery is so intimate, that he can even see the history of any stone he touches. Role: '''A gaia knight is in all respects a front-line fighter, even if taken upon by druids or other less-combative characters, this path gives them all the necessary abilities to be on equal footing in combat. '''Hit Die: '''D10 '''Requirements *'Ability '''Wisdom 14+ *'Skills Knowledge(Nature) 8 ranks *'Feats '''Two-Weapon Fighting *'Special 'must swear off use of manufactured weapons or lose the abilities of the Gaia Knight. 'Class Skills A gaia knight adds the following skills to their list of class skills: Craft(Int), Heal(Wis), and Survival(Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 1 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies' Gaia Knights are proficient with light and medium armor, and shields but no weapons. 'Class Features' Earth Blades '''the gaia knight summons forth two blades of stone from the ground around them, they count as +2 short swords with an additional 1d6 non-typed damage. at 3rd level they summon four blades of metallic minerals and count as +3 keen long swords with an additional 1d8 of non-typed damage. At 5th level his blades which are now crystalline in nature, count as +4 holy keen bastard swords with an additional 1d10 points of non-typed damage. '''Stone Dweomer '''a gaia knight is always under the effect of the detect magic and detect alignment as long as the objects or subjects to be detected are in contact with stone. '''Gaia Armor '''starting at 2nd level, the gaia knight has a natural armor bonus of +3. At 4th level the natural armor bonus becomes +6 and he gains DR 12/lawful or chaotic. '''Dancing Earth '''all weapons summoned with the Earth Blades ability now have the dancing ability. The blades now have reach as if the gaia knight was one size category higher than his current size. '''Speak with Stone '''any stone touched by the gaia knight can now, if he wills it, show him the history associated with the stone or stone object or stone area being touched for the last 10 years in the form of a vision only he can see. '''One with Stone as long as there is bare, uncovered natural stone of equal or greater size than the gaia knight in his unobstructed line of sight he may "see" through that stone giving him a +15 insight bonus to attack and a +5 insight bonus to AC, also he cannot be flanked and is never considered flat-footed as long as the targets he is facing are within unobstructed view of the stone surface(s) as well. Gaia Knight Revision (Proposed Abilities) Earth Blades 'the gaia knight can summon forth two blades of stone from the ground around him as a full-round action. These weapons last indefinitely as long as the gaia knight wields them, but crumble to dirt a minute after they become more than 10 feet away from him. At 1st level, the gaia knight's summoned weapons can take the form of any slashing melee weapon, and the summoned weapons have a +2 enhancement bonus. At 3rd level, he summons four blades, each with a +3 enhancement bonus and the keen property. At 5th level, he summons four blades of pure crystal, each with a +4 enhancement bonus, the keen property, and one of the following properties: holy, anarchic, unholy or axiomatic. Weapons summoned by this ability deal extra damage equal to twice the gaia knight's class level. A gaia knight is always considered proficient with the weapons he summons. '''Stone Dweomer '''a gaia knight is always under the effect of the detect magic and detect alignment as long as the objects or subjects to be detected are in contact with stone. '''Gaia Armor '''starting at 2nd level, the gaia knight gains a +3 natural armor bonus, or a +3 increase to his existing natural armor. At 4th level, his natural armor increases by +3 and he gains DR 12/lawful or chaotic. '''Dancing Earth '''all weapons the gaia knight summons with the earth blades ability now have the dancing property. The blades now have reach as if the gaia knight was one size category higher than his current size. At 4th level, the gaia knight may summon only two swords instead of four. In that case, his dancing weapons also use the highest of his strength, dexterity or wisdom modifiers to determine their attack and damage bonuses, plus 1/2 of all other adjustments to the gaia knight's attack and damage from feats, spells, or other abiltiies. '''Speak with Stone '''at 3rd level, the gaia knight can ask questions about past events to the earth and recieve a reply. At will, he may ask questions of the stone around him as with a ''commune spell, but he will only recieve answers as to events or facts that occured within 50 feet of the ground he touches when he uses this ability. '''One with the Earth at 5th level, the gaia knight embraces the power of the earth. As long as there is uncovered ground or stone within his line of sight, he gains a +10 insight bonus to attack and a +5 insight bonus to AC. In addition, he gains the benefit of the improved evasion, uncanny dodge and improved uncanny dodge class features as long as he remains in contact with the ground. Category:Prestige Class Category:Prestige Classes